


噤语通告

by Bath_Lily_sxsxn



Category: SEVENTEEN(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bath_Lily_sxsxn/pseuds/Bath_Lily_sxsxn
Summary: 普通床上故事





	噤语通告

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道为什么显示不了联想词所以打不上relationships和characters……

全圆佑笑眯眯。

崔胜澈看着他弟弟的表情有些无语，这种笑怪让人发毛的，今天是再普通不过的一个练习日，他拒绝了洗手间里这小子要抱上来的请求，全圆佑却没像平时一样做出反应，只是笑眯眯地看着他。

回来的路上也笑眯眯，吃饭的餐桌上也笑眯眯，去便利店买饮料也笑眯眯。

真不知道他在打算什么鬼主意。

/  
好烦，崔胜澈不知道全圆佑又搞了什么花样，他洗完澡一进房间就被条领带蒙上眼睛，怒气冲冲的问话还没出口，嘴唇就被叼住细细啃咬，真该死，为什么舌头一伸进来整个人都会软成一滩被搅碎的果冻，男人骨节分明的手在肋骨处弹了弹，善解人意地揉上他发热的耳垂。

“圆…”，崔胜澈刚吐出一个字就被捏紧了下颚，被迫撅成“O”形的圆圆嘴唇很没有大哥的威严，眼前还是半明半暗，“你……”，他皱皱眉又要发问，“啪——”，这次是屁股上挨了一巴掌。

好烦，一上来就掠夺感官就算了，竟然话都不许他讲，好在唇舌之间吻得诚恳，不至于到使人真的发火的程度。

洗完澡穿的宽松睡衣很容易就脱干净，崔胜澈的体温比全圆佑的稍微高一点，因为刚被温水浸泡过更加细嫩，全圆佑却不按照常规行事，制住他要往床边走的步伐，扭了扭手腕把晕晕乎乎的哥哥抵到了门板上。

“疼…”，被硌到的狮子座男人又气又急，全圆佑似是察觉到他积蓄的怒气，抬手抽掉了遮挡双眼的布料。

“你……”，崔胜澈想好的指责在对上这双湿漉漉的眼睛时烟消云散：全圆佑不是想象中的得意样子，反是委委屈屈地耷下眼角，刘海和眉毛沾了水，唇线也配上套垂下，好一张无辜又隐忍的脸庞。

怎么做了坏事的人却像是被谁欺负了一样，崔胜澈撇撇嘴又要发问，弟弟撅起嘴堵住了他接下来的话：“哥今天为什么对我发火？”

明明是个低音rapper，现在干嘛把话说的这么黏糊糊，崔胜澈更无语了，这一通下来责任倒全归了他：“哥什么时候对你发火了？”

他全身猛地被锢进男人修长的手臂，话音刚落屁股上就又挨了不轻不重的一巴掌：“哥不要讲话。”

“我委屈呢。”

眼下这情况又好气又好笑，崔胜澈对这样的弟弟根本无计可施，只能挑挑眉等他交代下文。

“今天我不就是在洗手间堵了哥一下嘛”

“外面又没有人……”

“哥哥就急了、就吼我了”

好小学生的句式，如果粉丝看到现在幼稚回托儿所的全圆佑肯定会大跌眼镜，“所以哥现在要补偿我”

“我好委屈”

刚低下去的头又抬起来，撒娇的意味更浓了点，全圆佑把狡黠统统掩盖到无辜之下，睫毛颤抖的频率都经过精心计算，崔胜澈不可能不心软。

刚才被扒干净衣服的人觉得眼下这僵持还是有些羞耻，全圆佑的手环过来护住被硌到的肩胛骨，其他的却只是看着不动，电脑屏幕没关掉，本来就白皙的皮肤被照得近乎晃眼，“圆佑……”，真是太坏了，崔胜澈知道自己拗不过小心思一箩筐的室友，只能又开口催促他继续下一步的动作，弟弟凑上来吻了吻湿润的下唇，又把自己的舌头探进口腔挑逗，含着他充盈薄荷牙膏香气的舌尖嘬弄了一会儿，现在总该到床上去了吧，崔胜澈伸手要抱上去，却又被轻轻拍掉。

全圆佑今天莫名其妙，崔胜澈看他自顾自转身先坐到床边找润滑剂，只好自己跟着走过去，没注意被脱下来的衣服绊了一跤。“哥哥怎么那么不小心？”

又来了，又来了，崔胜澈无奈地等待下文，“哥哥太不乖了——”

“要被惩罚才对。”

这下已经能听出那小子掩饰不住的笑意，崔胜澈满脑袋的问号要跳出来替他主持公道：“你今天真是好有毛病”

”就是在今天。”

“哥还记不记得，上周我们打的赌。”

管身细长的膏体被全圆佑捏在手心，不慌不忙转过来看他：“哥来床上吧，不要被桌子磕到哦”

崔胜澈这才想起上周他们玩游戏时打的那个该死的赌，说是输了的人下周这天要全权听从另一个人的指挥，电脑屏幕还亮着，全圆佑不依不饶又补充了句：“哥哥这么白、这么好看……”

“像玻璃娃娃”

“碎了可怎么办”

这种话真是太令人羞耻，崔胜澈有些生气了，没想到坏心的弟弟还没玩够：“哥哥害怕的话也可以爬过来哦”

“呀全圆佑！”

“你最好给我适可而止！”

真是没办法，全圆佑终于憋不住噗嗤一声笑出来，“哥今天可吼我两次了”

“愿赌服输，又要被惩罚了哦”

太坏了。

他把人揽过来揉进怀里，修长的手指在锻炼良好的胸脯和腰臀间游走，捏得上了瘾一样反复揉搓崔胜澈的大腿根，崔胜澈抿住嘴不肯哼声。动作下流，表情无辜，全圆佑水淋淋的泪眼又盯上去：“哥这样，我又委屈了。”

到底为什么一双手就能把人搞得乱七八糟，崔胜澈喘着粗气，舌头被刚才的新一轮交缠搞的湿淋淋，全圆佑吃准他轻微的M倾向又拍又掐，皮肤白所以很容易留下印子，胡来，这小子真的喜欢胡来，润滑剂的管子被他捏着往穴口里挤，干涩的塑料入侵，崔胜澈咬咬牙没骂人。

愿赌服输。

“啊呀”

“哥哥又怎么了”，狡猾的狐狸语气轻佻：“胜澈哥到底想要什么呢？”

“你、你给我老老实实的别搞这些有的没的……唔嗯！”

只要说了全圆佑预想之外的话屁股上就会被拍上一巴掌，眼睛本来就大的垂耳兔很容易就红了眼眶，全圆佑终于把没开封的润滑剂丢到一边，用手指给他做起扩张，高高低低的哼叫很自然流出齿缝。

“哥的声音真好听”，给起后面规律刺激的狐狸把自己的性器和崔胜澈的贴在一起，亲亲热热的两根靠着轻轻磨，全圆佑眯了眼又开始没完没了的挑逗：“想把、嗯…哥在床上的声音……”

“录下来……唔”

“做成我们的歌好不好？”

“啊、哥是觉得，只有我们才能听”

“还是给……给我们fan们也听听……”

太坏了，灵巧的舌头在耳垂前后打转，崔胜澈耳朵被迫灌满淫靡的水声，在床上荤话一套又一套的弟弟没准备放过他：“哥哥哭的样子也很好看的”

“想拍下来，做限量的card好不好？”

听了这话不自主收紧的后穴已经足够湿润，吃进年下男人的第二个骨节绞得更紧，怎么就知道欺负他，红眼睛兔子在弟弟疏忽的间隙狠狠咬上他胸前红棕色的乳晕，全圆佑却还神态自若地继续他的调戏：“哥、哥哥自己拍好不好…哥哥那么会自拍”

“哥哥哭的声音真的很好听”

“听一下我就硬了”

又是过于直白袒露的表达，崔胜澈不知道自己的脸已经和耳朵红成一片，全圆佑停下两人身前玩闹性质的蹭磨，示意他打开双腿让自己进去。

“哥哥再哭一会儿给我听听好不好？”，语气轻柔的像哄因为没拿到棉花糖哭闹的小朋友，硬挺的性器却毫无慈悲地整根没入，“如果、这样顶一下哥就哭了的话”

“…不行…呜！”，表达拒绝马上又被重拍了下已经发烫的右臀，崔胜澈在尚还艰涩的活塞运动里咬牙切齿，只能表达同意不能表达拒绝算什么问题算什么民主，全圆佑这家伙太坏了一点，还不如说是从头到尾的一场噤语通告。全圆佑胳膊虽然纤细也还有些力量，略带不满地把哥哥紧绷的胯部往下按了按。

像是终于良心发现要表达歉意，全圆佑吻了吻眼角的泪痕后殷勤地给他做起手活儿，耳畔内容不得了的低语、上下游走的抚摸再加前后的刺激很容易让人缴械投降，崔胜澈颤抖着交代给弟弟的手心，那人的性器大发慈悲地同时退出来——平时全圆佑总喜欢在他受不了的时候再用力刺激一番。

总觉得今天的暖气有些不足，崔胜澈转身想去拿件什么披上，房间里没开灯，此刻的光源只有电脑的屏幕保护，他弯腰找自己的睡衣，刚释放过的神经身体都松弛，却猝不及防地又被按到地板上狠狠进入。

“你吃饱了，我这还饿着呢”

“一会儿会帮……”，崔胜澈反驳的话只开了个头，又被强行扭过头吸住嘴唇。

“哥再这样，我可真的委屈了。”

太坏了。

**Author's Note:**

> 用餐结束期待您的评价


End file.
